Kingdom Hearts: Enter the Chasers
by The Twilight Alchemist
Summary: This is after KH 2 and before KH 3 as Kiari and Sora's relationship grows, so does the forces of evil's power. While Sora, Kiari,and crew rest the Chasers team up with the Nobodies and the Heartless. Rated M for future sex
1. Chapter 1

**  
Konnichiwa! It's me, The Twilight Alchemist (formaly known as Mysterious Demon Slayer) now, I will admit I have made sucky sucky fics in the past, but this time is different! I already made one success, so I'm tryin' for two! please leave Constructive Critisim(I could never spell that word ;) and all that other stuff, no comments like it sucks or stuff like that I mean serious reviews to help me out here. well, here goes nothin'...oh yeah almost forgot**

Disclaimer: I do not own any KH charecters or anything else...besides the plot that's mine and mine alone! So no stealin'!

Chapter 1: Could we ever be?  


It had been about 1 day since Riku and Sora got home. Riku and Sora that day were sitting on the beach watching the sunset.

"Hey Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering, since we mainly just enjoyed yesterday and didn't really talk… what did Kiari's letter say?"

"Oh!" Sora began searching his pockets as his thoughts revolved around Kiari. He wondered if she really did love him… She had shown signs that she did but still it was better not to ask but for her to just reveal her feelings. But if she did, then what? Sora pulled out the letter and began reading it.

"Thinking of you wherever you are,

We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend.  
And who knows? Maybe starting a journey won't be so hard. Or maybe, it's already begun. There are many worlds, but they all share the same sky.  
One sky. One destiny.

Kiari"

"Heh…"

"What is it Riku?" Sora asked

"You're lucky you have a girlfriend who cares about you."

"WHAT?" Sora jumped

"What? You're not boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"No! We're just friends."

"You oughta be, you two would make a cute couple."

Sora blushed a deep red.

"Sora! Riku!"

They turned around to see Kiari runnin' towards them.

"Hey Kiari!" Sora stood up and gave her a friendly hug.

"Since the King is still waiting on Scrooge Mcduck to bring his Gummy Ship to bring them back to Disney Castle, he's been giving me lessons on how to fight with the Keyblade Riku gave me."

Riku grinned proudly

"Wanna practice match?" Sora Asked

"Yup" Kiari drew her Keyblade as Sora drew his Kingdom Key.

They stood there, facing each other, waiting for one of them to make the first move when…

"Blizzard!" Kiari yelled as an ice crystal shot out of her Keyblade. Sora held his up and a barrier formed all around him, deflecting the crystal and sending it back to her. Kiari blocked it with her Keyblade, causing the crystal to burst into a blue powdery dust. Kiari closed her eyes to make sure none got in her's. By the time she opened her eyes, she saw Sora, standing right in her face with a grin on his. With one swing he knocked Kiari to the ground and knocked the Keyblade outa her hands. She looked up to see the Kingdom Key resting on her throat. Even though it was a practice match, her pulse raced knowing she was so very close to death. The key disappeared in a burst of light in place of that was Sora's hand, offering to help her up.

"Need some help?"

Kiari smiled and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up using too much strength and ended up chest to chest hugging.

Sora's heart began pounding, her skin was so soft. He stared deep into her ocean blue eyes, picturing him and Kiari together.

"Uhhhhh……"

"Oh! Uhhh…… sorry..." Sora said as they pushed away from each other.

Riku clapped his hands in applaud, "Nice match you two!"

Kiari hopped onto the deck, bowed towards her superior, and then jumped on the boat home.

"Night you guys!" She yelled as the boat set sail.

"Night." Sora said softly as she shoved off.

Riku hopped into his tree on one of the little islands, "You so want her."

Sora grinned, "You got me!"

_But,_ Sora thought as he headed into his hut,_ Could we ever be?_

**Well, that's that! please read and review please and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Forgotten Past

**Konnichiwa! Chapter 2 is finnaly up! it took a bit but I got it!**

Chrisheller: I tried to make it as close to a cutscene as possible, but i'm actually shocked you were able to picture it like that. I guess I did good simrks

Mistress of Demons: As a wise reviewer once said, "Try new things you must, or progress you will not make" lol, and NOOO! I did not make this off the top of my head...oh ok yeah I did but that's beside the point! At least I was original!

Before I do the Disclaimer, the means I didn't know somethin' there so if any of you guys will help that'd be swell, If I have more then one, i'll put a # next to it (EX: 1 2 etc.)

Disclaimer: I only Own Din, Xoron, Lemnas, and this plot, everything else I don't so don't you dare sue or i'll sue you too calls layer ...what? I can't sue for being sued? crap...

Chapter 2: Forgotten Past

That night, Sora sat on the beach staring out at the moon. His entire life had only been focused around the Keyblade. Not once had he ever thought about his past… Thanks to Namine though, he had all his memories of the past, thought sometimes he wished he didn't remember. Castle Oblivion, Hallow Bastion's numerous attacks, Ansem, Xemnas, all tied to the power of the Keyblade. Was that his only purpose? Was he just a tool? Then what would that make Riku, Kairi, and The King? Tears began forming around his eyes. Kairi, she had always been in danger, all because of him and the Keyblade. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't have had her heart stolen… and her life almost stolen… and she wouldn't have been kidnapped by Axel and Organization Thirteen. Sometimes he wished Kiari stayed in Radiant Garden, then she wouldn't have had to gone through so much.

"Whatcha doin' Sora?" A familiar duck voice asked.

Sora turned around to see Donald, Goofy, and The King standing right behind him. He wiped the tears from his eyes. "Hey guys!" Sora said tryin' to act like he was happy.

"Somethin' wrong Sora?" Goofy asked as he plopped down next to him.

"No! Nothin' at all!" Sora jumped.

"Somethin' is wrong!" The King said as he sat down in front of Sora.

"You can tell us!" Donald said as he sat down on the other side of Sora, "Plus, you can't escape!" Donald grinned. Sora looked around, Donald was right, he couldn't escape tellin' them.

"All right…you got me, I'll fess up." Sora sighed

Kairi just happened to be walkin' by as she saw Sora surrounded by Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey. She jumped behind a bush, hoping to find out why Sora had been so depressed these days.

"Well, Donald and Goofy both know Kairi's true birthplace, but you don't Your Majesty,"

"Oh please! Call me Mickey" The King grinned.

"Well, alright then. She comes from what used to be known as Hallow Bastien, now back to it's original name, The Radiant Garden, thanks to Me, Donald, Goofy, Tron, and everyone else in the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee. We found that out from one of the real Ansem Reports."

Kairi gasped, she wasn't born on Destiny Islands, but born in Radiant Garden? _Wasn't that where Maleficent ruled?_ Kairi thought as she shivered at the thought of Maleficent.

"Well, I was thinking is my only purpose in life to use the Keyblade? Was I just a tool to use? And if I was, then what did that make Riku and Kairi? I was also thinking if it weren't for me, She whouldn't have gone through so much. Being kidnapped by Organization Thirteen, Almost dieing at the hands of Xemnas' Heartless, getting raped…"

"Raped?" Everyone jumped

"When'd that happen?" Donald asked

"Oh what, I never told you?" Everyone shook their head, "Well, ok, it happened when we were 11. I was lookin' for her all over Destiny Islands for her. I walked into a house to see Riku, tied up and Kairi, lying on a table, being violated by some guy. I was tied up too, forced to watch him violate her and her scream in pain and fear. Then some other guy came, tied her up with some ropes so she couldn't break free, slit her wrist, and both violate her. Eventually, my rage built up so much, the Keyblade popped up in my hand, I cut the ropes, walked over to him, swung the Keyblade at him, and chopped him in half. The other man ran out the door before I could kill him too. I untied Kairi, looked into her eyes, and I saw fear… nothing but pure fear. She hopped up and ran before I could even try to explain. She avoided me until the memory burned away, about a month later. But for me, that memory never faded, not even in Castle Oblivion." Tears swelled up in Sora's eyes as he explained Kairi's painful past.

Kairi heard all this, with tears swelling up in her eyes too. Sora never forgot about her, even with all the fights, tear jerking moments, and traveling, he never ever forgot about her. Even now he only thinks about the best for her.

Donald, Goofy, and Mickey's mouths were agape in shock.

"Wow…" Was all Mickey could say.

All Donald and Goofy could do is nod their head in shock.

Kairi sat there thinking about all that Sora said.

"So, now you know huh?"

Kairi stood up and looked around in fear, "Who's there?"

The voice chuckled, "No one"

"Where are you?"

"Lurking in the shadows"

Kairi shivered, was this the rapist that Sora was talking about?

"He's cared for you longer then you know, and you just shunned him, like he didn't exist."

"Shut up!" Kairi yelled as tears formed, "You know nothing about me and Sora!"

"Is that so? Then why do you insist on treating him like he's nothing?"

"I Said SHUT UP!" Kairi yelled as she drew her Keyblade.

"Like you can hurt me, you hurt Sora though."

Kairi growled at the voice's lies.

"He almost died for you twice! And you still didn't show him the gratitude he deserved, sure you hugged him, but what does that prove? It proves you missed him as a friend and nothing more!"

Kairi broke into a stream of tears, she dropped the Keyblade and dropped to the ground in guilt.

"….you're right"

"I'm always right"

Darkness began forming around Kairi and devouring her. She screamed as loud as she could before the darkness engulfed her.

"That sounded like Kairi!" Sora jumped up, "Kairi! KAIRI!"

Meanwhile

"Din has control over Kairi, what should we do now Xoron?"

"We let the anger of The One and his pals take over, the memories will come back, his anger will grow, and he'll belong to us.

"Then?"

"Then?" Xoron chuckled, "Then Lenas….then we destroy them"

** I don't know the name of Kairi's keyblade, if anyone does, leave me a review telling me it's name. Arigato.**

Well, Chapter 2 is done! please R&R! Arigato!


	3. Chapter 3: Darkness Looms

**I'm sick as hell so I'm gonna be able to update a LOT! Trust me on this one, tons of new chapters are on the way! (as soon as my dirty mind is dirtied a little more I'll show ya'll WHY it's rated R)…oh yeah Review mail! Almost forgot it**

Karin Starsen: Thanks for the tons of reviews you gave, they give me a reason to continue on my Kingdom Hearts story, Unfortunely, no, I've never read Absolute Boyfriend but I may have to look into it, I got the "Research" quote from Jiriaya, (from Naruto) The #1 Mega Perv! He's my hero……well, like you commanded, more chaps are on the way, and other reviewers……I don't want Karin to be my ONLY reviewer, you gotta join in this too! (not saying I don't like Karin reviewing don't get me wrong) 

Ok, that's outa the way, now on with the show!

Chapter 3: Darkness Looms:

That night, the same one Sora was being comforted by Donald, Goofy, and Mickey, Riku sat on the other beach on the other side of the Island. He had always wondered, why did the Keyblade choose Sora? Why not him? He had the better swordsman skills, he was more mature, so why? This answer had come to him right after he got back from the realm of darkness. He couldn't ever have the keyblade because he was still dark. The darkness lingered on him, like a bad itch. Ever since he defeated Ansem, he still held the darkness he gave him. Even though it was a tiny, tiny bit, it was still there, and that was the reason he wasn't chosen by the Keyblade. Instead, he held the Souleater, The keyblade of the darkness. All because he had turn away from everyone, Tidus, Wakka, Shelpie, Kairi, and Sora. All his friends he traded away for the power of darkness to impress Kairi. _How come I couldn't see it those years ago?_ Riku thought, _Kairi loves Sora……I just have to accept that and accept that no one could ever love a denizen of the darkness._

"That's not true…Riku" A voice echoed out.

Riku stood up and drew Souleater. Something dark was coming, he could smell it.

"Well mysterious voice, if you can read minds, then you shoulda heard about me dissing on Ansem. Well, I take one thing back , If there's one blessing from this curse it's the ability to smell the darkness"

"So true, being able to smell the dark is a very handy ability. However," A dark portal opened up and out popped what seemed to be a lady clad in armor, "Fighting the dark is a totally different matter."

"So…" Riku began, "What do you want?"

"It's not what I want, it's what you want." The Lady began walking towards him.

"And if you're so sure, then what do I want?"

"You want power, you want to surpass Sora, you want to be a denizen of the light so people can like you again, you want to be with Kairi, hand in hand, close enough that you can feel her breath and pulse, close enough you can see her in her bare, angel-like glory, close enough you can enter her," The lady continued.

Riku seemed startled by what she said. She was right! That's exactly what he had always wanted. Plus things he had never thought about up 'till now.

"Speechless?" the lady asked.

Riku still didn't answer.

"I know I'm right, and the only way you can ever become a denizen of the light is to join us Chasers in our mission."

"M……Mission?"

"But first, the only way you can help us is to become stronger. Stronger in the ways of the sword, stronger in the ways of the dark."

"No way!" Riku jumped, "I gave up the dark! There's no way I'm going back."

"Have you heard the saying "In darkness there's light?""

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Darkness can be light if used in the proper way. So you need help turning your darkness into light that light denizens can use."

Riku was taking this in very carefully, and decided it wouldn't hurt to let them help with his darkness, that way if they double-crossed him, he can double-cross them back.

"What do I have to do?" "In a week, a meteor will come here to Destiny Islands. Go to the meteor's impact site to meet your tutor, The One-Winged Angel. He'll teach you how to use the darkness to your advantage so you can help us with our little mission."

Riku nodded in understanding

"Who knows?" The Chaser said, "You may become the leader of us with your power."

"The Leader?" "I have to go; I'll see you in a month… Lord Riku."

A dark portal opened and the lady vanished.

Riku stood there taking in all what the Chaser said.

"Lord Riku" Riku repeated to himself.

0000000000000000000

"Have you done your job Lenus?"

"Yes Xoron, Riku understood and is preparing to see Sephiroth."

"Excellent and how about you Din?"

Din pulled a chain and Kairi walked out.

"The Memory replacement operation was a success. Kairi now believes Sora is her mortal enemy."

"So, Kairi," Xoron began, "What is your goal?" "I must kill this Sora in order to get my memory back."

"Good Girl." Xoron menacingly chuckled.

**A/N:**

Wowie…… I didn't know I could BE that dark anymore. The beginning I took from when everyone hated me and I had no friends or nothin' and I wanted to die and formatted it into what Riku would think. I'm better now, because I got my GF Ariel here to help me……maybe she can help in a later chapter when Sora and Kairi are "Together" if you catch my drift. Well, I'm done, please R&R. Arigato!  



	4. Chapter 4: Death Match! Kairi vs Sora!

**You know, honestly I think I'm gettin' better at this whole fan-fic thing……well, 38 failures do help don't they? Now, before I begin, Review Mail!**

Kairi (A.K.A SoraXKairi4everGurl02): thanks for at least taking the time to look over my work, and yes I decided Kairi needed a little bit of drama in her life, and the violence is what makes it good!

Phoenix: I'm glad you like it! This is my second fan-fic and I never expected it to ever turn out this good. Thanks for at least giving it a shot.

Sooo……now I say we need to add a little bit more violence…I introduce to you, the first battle against the Chasers!

Disclaimer: I only own Din, Xoron, Lenus, and the entire plot scheme. I do not own Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, or Sephiroth (even though he rules…next to Jiriaya he's my hero, my dark, one-winged hero)

Chapter 4 Part 1: Death Match! Kairi vs. Sora!

All through the night and until the next morning, Sora ran all over the island looking for Kairi.

"Kairi! KAAAAAAAIIIIIIIRRRRRRIIIIIIII! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Sora stopped for a minute to catch his breath, "Where are you Kairi? Aww… this is all my fault, she saw me so depressed and she probably ran off to find out why…" Sora sat down next to a tree on the other side of the island. _But still, that doesn't explain why she screamed so loud… could she be in really big trouble?_ All of a sudden, Sora's pocket began vibrating. He pulled out the Keyblade's Key Chain to see Donald pop outa it, or at least a hologram anyway.

"Sora!"

"Yeah Donald?"

"We found Kairi! And some guy covered in armor!"

"Where are you guys?"

"We're at the dock on the other side of the island!"

"I'll be there in a second!" Sora said as he stood up.

"Hurry though! The King can't hold her off forever!" Donald yelled as he disappeared

_Thanks goodness Donald taught me that communication spell!_ Sora thought as he began to run towards the dock on the other side of the island, _But, is Kairi ok?_

00000000000000000000

Sora ran over to the dock to see Kairi, The man in armor, and Donald, Goofy, and the King fighting.

"Hey!" Sora yelled.

"Sora!" They all turned around to see him when Kairi swung the keyblade at Mickey, knocking him to the ground.

"Your Majesty!" Goofy and Donald both jumped.

As they attended to him, Sora marched over to Kairi and the armored guy.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"Just………Din"

"Din?"

"My name, Din" Din answered.

"Why is Kairi fighting us?" Sora asked, still confused on what was going on.

"Well, you can say I played Namine after I took her to our base." Din chuckled

"Namine?" Sora asked now even more confused.

"Oh! That's right! You don't remember Namine do you?" Din chuckled some more as he pulled out a sword.

"That's a…"

"A Keyblade? Oh so you're not as dumb as you look! Well, I'm going to reintroduce you to all the memories Namine stowed away in your heart!"

Din swung the keyblade at Sora and all of a sudden, memories started rushing back to him about what happened in Castle Oblivion. Marluxia, Vexen, Axel, Twilight Town, Lexnus, him being so mean to Donald and Goofy, and most of all, Namine.

Sora fell to the ground after all the memories returned.

"Heh…" Din chuckled, "Do you remember? All the cruelties you showed everyone? How you don't deserve to be a denizen of light after going through there?"

Sora slowly got up, "I remember…" The Kingdom Key popped into his hand, "And now… I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Din laughed as he heard Sora shout those words, "Now, there's the thing, I hold Kairi in the palm of my hand." A chain popped up in his other hand, "All her memories are tied to this chain, and if, I dunno, this keyblade were to go through it, Kairi…Well, let's just say we're going to need a clean up on Destiny Island!" Din began laughing even harder and more maniacally.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she'll die. Plain and Simple."

Sora was about to shoot another comeback at Din, but then stopped and calmed down.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Fight Kairi, to the death!"

"She'd never fight me Din"

"Oh really? You see, When I played Namine, I made some new memories, memories of you raping her, and stealing her memory! She hates your guts now, and she'd gladly kill you in a heartbeat. Isn't that right Kairi?"

Kairi drew her keyblade and nodded.

"See?"

The chain in Din's hand disappeared, and a dark portal opened up behind him. Din entered the dark portal as it began to disappear.

"Come back here Coward!"

"Sorry, but I got another little diversion to attend to."

Sora stared into Kairi's eyes, "Kairi, I don't wanna fight you."

"Well I do! THUNDER!" Kairi yelled and a bolt of lightning came crashing down on Sora. He screamed in pain as the lightning bolt coursed through his body. He fell to the ground, and stared up at Kairi, She was ready to fight, ready to win, and more importantly, ready to kill him.

A/N **DUNN DUNN DUN! My first Cliff Hanger! BOO-YA! Well, what do ya'll think? R&R please.**

****


	5. Chapter 4 p2 Death Match! Kairi vs Sora

**Well, as of………today………This is becoming both a hobby and a job! Cool……ok Review Mail!**

Mistress of Demons: well, apparently someone has been drawn into the story……… 'cause if you're screamin' no then I guess you must really like this story then………cool

Phoenix: Yes Sora must fight the women of his life Kairi……if he weren't such a softie, yes Sora doesn't fight at all in this chap, he just gets the ruddy tar beat outa him.

Kairi: I'm so cruel to Sora aren't I? Lol I'm a mean person so it comes naturally to me that's all. Glad you like it! Took a bit to perfect it though…

Now, I'm going to try to work on a Kairi and Sora romance soon enough, and then, after that, I'm going to try to write my very first Lemon chapter! YAY ME! That one might take a bit though because it'll be my first and I need to prepare and write multiple rough drafts to increase my dirty mind's potential. And next chap (since I already got it written… well what do you think I do in school? LEARN? Nope! I work non-stop on this as women rub my now fuzzy tennis ball lookin' head…which, contrary to popular believe is annoying) there will be a pervert in there! Not sayin' who though…but my perverted mind shall work…… Shoulda saved all this for the end huh? Well, whatever, on with the show!...err chapter I mean.

Chapter 4 Part 2: Death Match! Kairi vs. Sora!

Sora sat there staring at the new Kairi. The once ocean-blue eyes he'd always had loved now burned with a rage he only saw in Riku's eyes

"Kairi, please, you don't want to fight me" Sora pleaded

"Wanna bet?" Kairi charged in and swung her Keyblade. Sora didn't have enough time to draw his and defend and a huge chunk of his arm was sliced off. He yelled in pain as the flesh was stripped from his body. Blood gushed out of his arm but he still stood there, unwilling to fight.

"Why don't you fight back? Your demised will be more meaningful if you at least defend yourself." Kairi calmly told him.

"I'm not going to fight you."

"Why? What purpose do you have to just stand there and to take this pain and abuse?"

"I refuse to kill the women I saved."

"You………saved me?" Kairi lowered her Keyblade, "I thought you were the one who raped me."

"Wrong, I saved you from that plus two more times after that."

"B-But…" The chain at Kairi's leg began to rattle a bit but then stopped a couple seconds later.

"LIES!" Kairi yelled as an icicle flew out of her Keyblade towards Sora. Sora drew his and held it up to deflect it but it got hit and knocked out of his hands.

"LIES, LIES, LIES!" Kairi yelled as she called up a thunder bolt to zap Sora. He yelled in pain as it coursed through his body. Kairi ran up to him as he was being shocked and began hacking away at him

"LIES, LIES, LIES, LIES, LIES, LIES, LIES, LIES!" Each time she yelled she slashed off another section of skin on his body. She continued this for about another minute and jumped back to see Sora, mangled on the ground soaked in blood from head to toe. Kairi slowly walked over to Sora, ready to finish him off and ready to regain her memories.

"NO!" Donald, Goofy and the King yelled as they jumped in front of her ready to defend their friend. With one punishing swing, Kairi knocked away and out the three Disney Castle warriors. She rested the keyblade on Sora's throat.

"You may have lied and had your way with me all those years ago, but I got the upper hand now and today, today, you die." She menacingly hissed as she began to slit his throat. Tears streamed down Sora's face as he watched his love kill him. With his last bit of strength, Sora managed to plead to Kairi,

"No………please……..I……love……..you"

Kairi gasped and stopped cutting his throat. The chains at Kairi's leg broke, causing the keyblade to vanish in her hand. The hate in her eyes disappeared, and the real Kairi came back to see what she had done.

"Donald……Goofy……The King……I did all this?" Kairi hazily asked herself. She looked down and gasped at the sight before her, Sora, her love, mangled on the ground soaked in blood. She began to think and remembered all that happened while she was under Din's control. She fell to her knees and wiped the tears from Sora's face.

"Sora…why?"

Tears now began streaming down Kairi's face, "Why didn't you fight back? Why didn't you protect yourself?" Then Kairi remembered what Sora said

00000000000little flashback here00000000000

"I will not fight the women I saved."

000000000000000end of tiny flashback000000000000

He was thinking of her safety the entire time, that's why he didn't fight back. She ripped off her sleeves and the bottom of her dress and placed them over Sora's multiple wounds to stop the blood flow.

"…Why?" Kairi laid her head on his chest and cried, "Why…why…why"

A/N well, this has GOT to be my longest chapter yet… R&R while I take a nap, after that I'm tired.


	6. Another Delay in plan

**Now, even more unfortunetly people, I have writer's block so that's why I haven't posted a chap in sucha long while, just bear with me ok? life's been hard lately sooo...i'm sorry k?**

TTA (The Twilight Alchemist)


End file.
